


Placebo Effect

by Kireizaki



Series: To Love-Ru TF Stories [1]
Category: To Love-Ru
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireizaki/pseuds/Kireizaki
Summary: A student gets a firsthand lesson in why Devilukian medicine and human biology just don't get along, changing them in ways they could never have expected.





	Placebo Effect

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on October 29, 2017.
> 
> I'm slowly working through much of my library of work and getting them reposted on here until everything can be published on both sites concurrently. Please excuse any roughness in my writing, as I've developed a great deal since then!

“So they’re diet pills, essentially?” Mikado eyed the bottle Lala had handed her suspiciously. As brilliant as the girl was, the machines she made had a bad habit of backfiring, and Mikado was certain the same would be true of her foray into medicine.  
  
“Kinda! They help keep a stylish feminine figure! They even keep my boobies looking nice and perky!” Lala grabbed her breasts, lifted them, and let them drop. Giggling at the sensation they gave her when they bounced. Mikado found herself admiring the girl’s body. Though she herself was no slouch, Lala really did have one of the best figures she’d ever seen on a girl her age. Maybe these pills did work, if she looked that good.  
  
“You can try some, if you want! But you already look super pretty, Ma’am! I don’t think you’ll need any!” Mikado smirked confidently at Lala’s compliment, fully aware of how easily she turned others on. Diet pills definitely weren’t something she cared to try. “Oh, but I haven’t tested them on any other species, or even any guys! They might not work with non-Devilukian biology…”  
  
Mikado winced at that. Lala’s habit of forgetting to test her inventions with anyone other than herself was a big part of why they could be so haphazard. She set the bottle down on her desk, unknowingly placing them next to a collection of similar-looking containers. “Good thing I didn’t try them, I suppose. Still I suppose the results, at least for you, speak for themselves.”  
  
“Awww, thanks so much, Ma’am! I-”  
  
Before Lala could complete her thought, the school bell rang out, signalling the end of lunch.  
  
“Oh no, I’d better get going! My class is pretty far! Thanks for talking, Ma’am!” Without even letting Mikado get a word in, Lala grabbed a bottle from her desk and bolted off.  
  
“I swear, she has too much energy for her own good…” Mikado sighed, before returning to her work. She’d planned to get this finished during her break, but Lala had thoroughly distracted her from getting any of it done.  
  
Barely getting a sentence into the report she was filling out, she heard a knock at the door. She swivelled her chair around, sighing and saying “Come in!”  
  
A boy opened the door and stepped inside. He was clutching his stomach with one hand, but he otherwise looked fine.  
  
“Oh my, everything OK?” She asked, fully expecting to hear a generic ‘I have a stomachache!’ If she heard that, she’d be sure this boy was just trying to cut class, especially with him coming in right after lunch.  
  
“Sorry to disturb you Ma’am. I think my lunch today might’ve been bad. My stomach’s really sore…” Yup, he was cutting. She was sure of that.  
  
“Well Mr… I’m sorry, what’s your name? I’m awful at remembering that sort of thing.”  
  
“Yoshio, Ma’am.” He grunted. Mikado was sure he was hamming up how he felt.  
  
“Haha, I was asking for your last name, but sure, if you’re OK with me calling you Yoshio… Anyway, Yoshio, lemme give you this…” She reached for the range of pill bottles she kept on her desk without really looking at what she grabbed. Everything she kept out in the open was a placebo anyway, so it didn’t really matter what she gave him. She’d dealt with enough fakers to realize how much easier it made her life when she could just get them out of her office without any hassle. She twisted off the cap, dropped two pills into her hand, and put the bottle back on the desk, forgetting to close the lid.  
  
“Take these now, and in just a couple of minutes, it’ll ease that pain. If it sticks around, come back to me, OK Yoshio?”  
  
He nodded, taking the pills and swallowing them immediately. Mikado chuckled lightly, saying “Haha, I’d have given you some water, you know?”  
  
“Oh, thank you very much, Ma’am. I’ll be OK though. I should get back to class anyway.” He still seemed to be playing up the sick act, Mikado thought, but he must’ve realized Mikado wasn’t going to just accept that lying down, giving up and turning tail far faster than most students.  
  
“Have a good day, Ma’am!” He said, stepping out of her office and shutting the door behind him. Mikado turned back to her work once more, satisfied with how little that had cut into her time.  
  
~~~  
  
Yoshio was happy with how quickly Ms. Mikado had been able to give him some medicine. He was sure every part of his lunch was fine when he packed it this morning, but by the time the bell for class rang out, he felt ill to the point where he was sure he wouldn’t have been able to focus on his work. He wasn’t sure when exactly these pills would start working, but he headed back to class despite still feeling off. He didn’t want to miss any valuable class time if he could help it.  
  
Trudging along to class, he apologized to the teacher for his tardiness and took his seat. Minutes passed and the pain still didn’t feel like it was subsiding. If anything, it had worsened.  
  
The teacher posed a question to the class, but Yoshio couldn’t even begin to think about answering it. He heard a loud, happy “Yes Ma’am!” and looked in the direction of the voice, seeing Lala Satalin Deviluke. A happy, cute, and eccentric girl with bright pink hair and an odd tail accessory that she wore at all times. She insisted that she was some kind of alien, that the tail was a part of her, but Yoshio dismissed that as an odd part of her personality. He didn’t really understand her, but she seemed nice and always did well on her work, which he admired. Now, however, he kept thinking of her beautiful voice, her stunning figure, how kind and friendly she was… It was as if the class had simply melted away...  
  
_“Daaarling~” Yoshio heard a voice calling her as she stirred the pot of stew she was cooking.  
  
“Hmm?” She responded, not looking away from the stew.  
  
“Jeez, darling! You always get so caught up when you cook! It’s kinda cute though, ehehe~”  
  
Suddenly, Yoshio felt herself being wrapped up in a warm hug from behind. Not a second later, she felt her neck being kissed, soft lips moving upwards until the woman, her wife, nibbled on her ear, gently.  
  
“Honey! I’m trying to cook!” Yoshio blushed furiously. She loved when her wife teased her liked this, but there’d be time for fun later. Her Honey had a long day, and Yoshio knew this stew would make her feel better. She loved making her smile.  
  
In response, hands gripped her breasts and started rubbing and squeezing them softly.  
  
“Ehehe, but Darling, you’ve got such big, lovely treats here!”  
  
“H-Honey! You’re being so shameless!”  
  
Her wife let go of her breasts, returning to giving Yoshio a loving hug.  
  
“Sorry Darling, you’re just so darn cute!”  
  
She leaned in close to Yoshio’s ear, whispering “I love you so much, Darling.”  
  
Yoshio smiled softly. “I love you too, Honey.”_  
  
The classroom snapped back into reality. Yoshio blinked, baffled by that… that strange dream…  
  
“What on Earth…?” Yoshio had thought of himself as some kind of...housewife? Where had that come from? Why had he been thinking of himself as a woman?   
  
He sighed dreamily, thinking back on how nice it had all felt, how warm and soft that hug was, how nice his breasts had felt…  
  
He slapped his cheeks lightly. He was having some sort of bizarre fever dream. He just had to stay focused on class. He was so confused by it all that he failed to notice any pain he’d been feeling had vanished, replaced by a pleasant warmth.  
  
It was no use, though, the teacher might as well have been speaking another language for how much Yoshio was able to hear and take in. He looked around the class, wondering if anyone noticed how out of it he was. His gaze stopped on Risa Momioka, a beautiful girl who had a habit of groping other girls, performing all sorts of shameless acts. Risa thought Yoshio was a bit of a stick in the mud, so they never really spoke to each other. Now, however, he couldn’t get his mind off of her. He shook his head furiously to clear his head, and the class melted away once more...  
  
_Yoshio was sorting a fresh batch of clean laundry. Her own clothes were soft, with lots of pretty dresses and skirts. Her wife’s, however, were risque and sexy. As Yoshio picked up a black, lacy pair of her wife’s panties, she blushed furiously and quickly put it to the side.  
  
“Ahaha, you’re so cute when you get all flustered, Baby!” Her wife walked in the room, teasing Yoshio and making her face only grow redder.  
  
“Sweetie! Your underwear, it’s, well…”  
  
“Shameless, right? Haha! I love how serious you get when you say that, y’know? You’re right, too! It’s totally shameless~! But I know you really loooove how these panties look on me, don’t you?”  
  
Yoshio buried her face in her hands, trying to hide some of her embarrassment. She heard a gentle, teasing laugh before her wife wrapped her up in a tight hug. She looked up at her wife’s face, oddly comforted by her cocky smirk.  
  
“Love you, Baby!” Her wife leaned in quickly, kissing Yoshio passionately. She was taken aback at first, but soon returned the kiss eagerly, only stopping to say “I love you too, Sweetie…” before leaning back in to kiss her with just as much passion as her Sweetie had shown her._  
  
Yoshio felt himself blushing just as furiously as he had in that daydream, staring straight at his desk. Why did he have another one of those dreams? He’d never thought of himself as a woman, but his mind accepted that so easily. He’d never wanted to be a housewife, but now, just thinking of the idea made him feel so happy and warm...  
  
He pinched his cheeks now, trying to force himself to focus, but that warmth never faded, growing to the point where it was hard to ignore. As much as he wanted to, there was no way he could stay in class.  
  
“Excuse me, Ma’am! Can I please go to the bathroom?!”  
  
“Oh, are you feeling OK? Do you need someone to take you to the nurse’s office?” The teacher asked. Yoshio never left class unless it was absolutely necessary, so he understood why she was so concerned. Still, he needed to be alone.  
  
“Th-thank you Ma’am! I’ll be OK though!” He practically ran out the classroom, making his way to a nearby bathroom and locking himself inside one of the stalls.  
  
“OK, what’s happening to you, Yoshio? You’re just...weirdly distracted, right? It’s just a stomachache messing with your head, right?” He tried to reassure himself, but he couldn’t even slightly rid himself of the worry that gripped him.  
  
“Those weird daydreams, they’re just...a weird perverted teenage thing! Everyone thinks about...that stuff!” None of this sounded at all convincing to his own ears, but there was little else he could really say.  
  
Instead of wallowing in fear, he focused on the warmth that had built up in his belly, lifting his shirt to see if he had a rash or something. “That’s all I need right now…” He muttered.  
  
As soon as he saw his stomach, he wished he hadn’t. It was...smaller. Pinched in at the waist and far thinner than it had been last time he checked. Yoshio had never been terribly chubby, but his stomach was now toned and smooth. His skin looked creamy and soft. He was scared, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but admire how cute his tummy now looked.  
  
He admonished himself for thinking that. Something was seriously wrong, how could he enjoy any of it?!  
  
His pants began to feel oddly tight, and he unbuttoned them hastily to see if similar changes had gripped any other part of his body. To his dismay, they had. His hips, once narrow and bony, had widened considerably, stretching out his underwear.  
  
_Lovely, wide hips…_  
  
Not even attempting to deny that inner voice telling him how nice his hips were, he pulled his pants back up, trying to button them back up only to notice that his hips had grown far too wide for them to fit. Holding them up with his hands, he ran out of the bathroom, heading straight for Mikado’s office.  
  
His shoes seemed looser as he ran, making louder slaps against the floor with every passing step. By the time he reached the office door, they were far, far too big for his feet, but he forced himself to keep wearing them, not wanting to see another change until Mikado had tended to him.  
  
He didn’t even bother knocking as he burst in the room, yelling “Ms. Mikado! S-something’s happening to me!”  
  
Mikado, thankfully, was the only person in the room. Realizing that Yoshio seemed genuinely distressed, she locked the door behind them.  
  
“Are you OK, Yoshio?” She asked, a hint of distress entering her own voice.  
  
“N-no Ma’am! I went back to class, and I kept having these weird daydreams, and then I started changing like this!” He blurted everything out and lifted his shirt to show his changed stomach, barely giving himself time to breathe.  
  
“Calm down, panicking won’t help. Tell me everything. Slowly.” She looked at the boy’s stomach, noting how thin and girlish it seemed, totally out of place on his frame.  
  
“I-I was in class, and I just kept having these weird daydreams about...well, being a woman… a housewife. I have no idea why…” Mikado just nodded, taking in every detail without judgement.  
  
“Then I excused myself t-to go to the bathroom and my tummy, it got like this, and, well…” He pulled his pants down again, horribly embarrassed to do this in front of a teacher, but knowing he had nobody else he could turn to.  
  
“My hips got all wide like this, and-” He noticed, in horror, that it wasn’t just his hips. His legs in their entirety seemed to have changed. His thighs were now rounded and soft, any hair they’d once had seemed to have vanished without a trace, while his calves had thinned slightly. He bent down to take off his shoes and socks, but as he did, he heard a tearing sound, realizing that his underwear had now ripped right down the back. He reached his hands around to feel his butt, and gasped as his hands met large, soft, feminine cheeks.   
  
_These legs, this butt, they’ll look great in anything..._  
  
“Ma’am! I, I just keep changing! What’s happening to me?!”   
  
“I...I have no idea… Yoshio, did anything unusual happen before this?” Mikado spoke as Yoshio reached down once more to pull off his shoes and socks, noting how easily they slid off. He was both dismayed and oddly pleased to find tiny, girlish feet with cute little toes. Neither of them wanted to say out loud how great his legs looked when they were finished changing.  
  
“I don’t think so, I just- Ah!” He yelped as his shoulders crashed together, leaving him breathless for a moment. He shuddered as he removed his shirt, seeing how much less broad his frame had become. Delicate shoulders leading down to lithe, sexy arms that were totally devoid of hair. As warmth gripped his hands, he looked at them both as they seemed to reshape themselves before his eyes. His palms shrinking, while his fingers both slimmed down and lengthened slightly, becoming almost elegant as his nails grew out slightly.   
  
_Graceful and gorgeous…_  
  
“L-like I was saying! All I did was come here for a tummyache, take that medicine you gave mE-” His voice cracked as he spoke, and he tried to clear his throat. Mikado’s eyes widened as she ran over to her desk, Yoshio’s coughs growing softer, more girlish behind her. She noticed, to her horror, that the pill bottle Lala had shown her earlier was sitting on her desk, open.  
  
“And then I… I… No way…” Yoshio grew quieter, almost sad as he heard his voice. What was once absolutely masculine, if somewhat nasally, was now clear, soft, and utterly womanly. He gripped at his throat, noting that his adam’s apple had seemingly vanished.  
  
“Yoshio, I...know why this is happening to you. At least... I think I know.”  
  
“You do?! Please tell me! We might be able to fix it!” Despite growing more feminine, his voice carried a stronger sense of authority than it ever had before. It was diminished somewhat by his reduced height though, forcing him to look up to meet Mikado’s eyes.  
  
“That medicine I gave you… It’s doing this to you.”   
  
“What?! Wh-why on Earth would you give me something like that?!” His head started to feel itchy, and as he reached up to scratch it, his hands met long, silky hair that only lengthened within his grasp. Seeing a mirror by a wall, he ran up to it to see what had become of him.  
  
His hair had grown out tremendously, reaching the middle of his back by the time it had stopped. Even if this hadn’t happened to his hair, he was almost unrecognizable from the boy who had entered this room earlier in the day. His face was much the same, but his frame was feminine and rather cute, with graceful arms, a toned tummy, wide hips, and sexy legs. He still had his penis, but otherwise, he was certain he could crossdress and look completely womanly with little issue.  
  
_It’d be so nice to wear something pretty! A nice, cute dress, maybe…_  
  
“I didn’t mean to! I thought I was giving you a simple placebo, but it’s a pill designed for a constitution that, well, isn’t like yours. There was no way of telling it would make a human male turn female!”  
  
“I...I really am turning into a girl…” He’d tried to deny it, but there was no use now, not with what Mikado had said.  
  
“Wait, did you say human?!” Mikado stayed totally silent.  
  
Yoshio’s sight started to blur, and without turning away from his reflection, he started to blink rapidly to try and clear his vision. His eyes looked bigger, more innocent. Their dark brown having turned to a light amber. He noticed his eyelashes had lengthened, feeling them lightly bounce as he blinked. His eyebrows, too, seemed to have thinned themselves out. The changes overall giving him a somewhat gentler expression, though one still filled with fear.  
  
“It’s a long story…” Mikado finally spoke up, giving a total non-answer.  
  
“Well, can we fix this?!” Yoshio cried out, as his face shifted further. His nose shrunk to match his more petite form, the round tip pinching into a cute point. He could feel his cheekbones softening, becoming less pronounced, and his chin soon followed suit, flowing out from the gentle curves of his face. His mouth shrank somewhat too, while his lips softly plumped up slightly.  
  
_Luscious, kissable lips..._  
  
“I don’t think so...” Mikado wasn’t sure an alteration to someone’s biology like this was even possible, and she shuddered to think of how much stress it would put the body under to go through something like this again.  
  
“B-but…” Yoshio tried to protest, but he was soon distracted by his chest starting to expand. Soft, supple flesh rose up, feeling heavier and heavier as it grew. His nipples puffed out to match, and within seconds, he had a lovely set of gorgeous, perfectly round breasts.  
  
_They’re so soft and pretty..._  
  
“That’s...about how big I expected them to turn out, given where they came from…” Mikado muttered under her breath, noting how sexy Yoshio had become. The both of them realized there was just one thing left to change.  
  
“No!” Yoshio cried out as he tugged off his underwear. He felt his penis get gripped in the same warmth that had changed the rest of his body and watched it shrink down in front of him. His testicles felt like they were reentering his body, growing warmer as they reformed into his ovaries. His penis twitched as it shrank and changed, and in no time it all, it had been replaced by a tight, wet vagina.  
  
As Yoshio fell to her knees, that warmth took over her entire body, and the world seemed to melt away...  
  
_Yoshio sat on her couch, watching TV while waiting with bated breath for her wife to come home. She couldn’t wait to see her. The minutes couldn’t pass by fast enough.  
  
She heard the front door open, and practically ran to greet her. Hugging her with so, so much enthusiasm.  
  
“Hi Sweetheart! How was work today? I’m so happy you’re back home!” Yoshio said, speaking far more frantically than she intended to.  
  
“Haha, you’re awfully excited, Kitten!” Her wife was a few years older than her, so she called Yoshio her kitten, often remarking on her youthful enthusiasm. It used to annoy Yoshio, since she wasn’t THAT much younger, but somehow, it turned into something she was so proud and happy to be called by.  
  
“It was long and dull, but now that I’m with you, it feels like aaaaall my stress has just melted away.” It made Yoshio so happy to hear how much she cheered up her Sweetheart.  
  
“I made dinner! Your favorite today, to make your first day back at work a little nicer.” Yoshio smiled, pleased she was able to get everything ready before she got back home.  
  
“Oh, what a lovely surprise, Kitten! Got anything else planned for me?” She winked at Yoshio, who knew exactly what she was suggesting, so she tried to be as upfront as possible in response.  
  
“I...I was thinking, maybe later...we could, well…” She wasn’t doing a good job of being frank, but her Sweetheart smiled at her, finding that shyness cute. Yoshio continued on, as best she could “H-have sex?”  
  
“Oh, I must’ve rubbed off on you! You’re being all shameless, Kitten!”  
  
“Jeez…” Yoshio pouted, knowing she was being teased, but still finding herself frustrated by it. Her sweetheart just leaned in, kissing her softly, which Yoshio returned.  
  
“But that’s why I love you! You’re always trying your best for me, Kitten!” Yoshio found herself smiling once more. Her Sweetheart always knew what to say!  
  
“I love you too, Sweetheart…”  
  
She stared into her beautiful green eyes, and the world seemed to melt around them._  
  
Yoshio opened her eyes blearily. Mikado was sitting right next to her, staring at her with more confidence than Yoshio felt was warranted, given everything that had happened. She placed her hands on her chest, feeling the large breasts she’d grown in Mikado’s office, sighing as she realized there was no use in denying everything that had happened. She’d turned into a girl.  
  
“Good morning, sleepyhead! Had a nice dream?” Mikado winked, likely knowing Yoshio would have one of those...strange, warm, happy dreams again. Yoshio sighed once more, sitting up and looking around the room she now found herself in. It appeared to be a nicely decorated apartment, not as homey as the ones Yoshio found herself in during her dreams, but pretty, all the same.  
  
“It’s my apartment, if you’re curious. I figured having an unconscious, nude girl in my office would look bad, so I brought you somewhere we could get a little privacy. Holding up OK? Oh, yeah, those clothes are mine, by the way.” Yoshio looked down at herself to see she was wearing a plain shirt and some sweatpants. She appreciated having some modesty again, at least.  
  
“I-I’m fine, all things considered. My head’s still...funny. I suspect you’re aware of this, but I had another one of those housewife dreams…” Yoshio was still annoyed, but nobody else could help her right now, so she stowed those feelings away.  
  
“I think I might know why that’s happening, actually. No solid evidence, but considering the nature of the change, it’s obvious that there have been some dramatic hormonal shifts. There’s no way that wouldn’t at least slightly affect that head of yours. So those pills, well, they’re making you more feminine.”  
  
Yoshio wasn’t sure what to say, so she kept quiet.  
  
“But that won’t change things too much for you. If you’ve been dreaming of that sort of thing, I imagine at least part of you always longed for that sort of life, it’s just...bringing that out in a more feminine way, I suppose. It’s all conjecture, but there’s not much else to go off here.”  
  
“I-I don’t think I wanted anything like that…” She protested weakly, but as she thought about it, the idea never seemed wrong to her at all, living domestically like that. Maybe she had longed for it, and these pills were just making her more comfortable with the idea.  
  
“This’ll be wild, but… were you dreaming of being married to a guy?” Mikado asked, a slight teasing tone creeping into her voice.  
  
“No, not at all. I was a woman, but so was...well, every girl I dreamed about.” Yoshio blushed, realizing just how similar everyone in her dreams looked to people she knew, but she didn’t want to admit that out loud.  
  
“Figured. Didn’t think it’d alter your sexual preference. Still, just had to be sure, for all I know, this could’ve changed you into an alien…”  
  
“Y-you brought up aliens before! W-why would that be a factor at all?!” Yoshio would’ve thought asking these sorts of questions was ridiculous, but after everything that happened, she couldn’t doubt even the strangest scenarios.  
  
“Oh my, I thought Lala had told everyone she was from Deviluke! Did you doubt her? Well, lemme show you something…” She brushed some of her hair back, revealing her pointed, distinctly non-human ears.  
  
“I-I…” Yoshio wasn’t sure what to say.  
  
“I’ll give you the crash course later, but Lala wasn’t lying. She’s an alien, and so am I. Different species, of course. Anyway, those pills you took, I kiiinda gave you pills meant for girls from her species, and well, congratulations, I guess you discovered what they do to humans!”  
  
“S-so you were experimenting on me?!” She had dozens of questions, but for now, she just cared about how she played into all of this.  
  
“Nope! Lala left those on my desk by mistake. They look just like some placebos I give out, and I guess the bottles got mixed up. I know it might not look like it, but I really am sorry. I promise I’m taking steps to make it up to you. We...we can’t change you back though. Another change so drastic could hurt you to a degree I don’t think either of us want to risk.”  
  
“S-so I just...have to tell everyone I changed into a girl?” Yoshio asked, unsure of any way she could move forward.  
  
“No way, not even Lala. She’d never forgive herself for this. You’ll be living with me now, I’ve...pulled some strings, and given you a new identity.”  
  
“Living with you?! You’re the reason I’m like this!” Yoshio didn’t see any other options she could go with, but she hardly wanted to take all of this lying down.  
  
“Yep, and that’s why I’m going to give you a nice, happy life. I promise, Yui.”  
  
“Yui?”  
  
“Yup, that’s you now. Yui Kotegawa. Nice to meet you! I’m Ryouko Mikado, your guardian!” Mikado held out a hand, smiling.  
  
“Y-you just think I’ll be OK with all of this?” Yui asked, not reaching her hand out in kind.  
  
“It’ll be difficult at first, but a couple of beauties like us? We’ll get through it all, I’m sure!”  
  
“B-Beauties?! Y-you’re shameless!” Yui huffed.  
  
“Haha, you’re even sexy when you get all worked up!” Ryouko chuckled. Teasing Yui would be far too much fun for her.  
  
“Still, in all seriousness, I promise, I’m going to do everything I can to make this up to you. To make sure Yui Kotegawa is the happiest woman in the world. I know I screwed up, but...do you think we can try to work at this?” She extended her hand once more.  
  
Yui hesitated. She was frustrated, certainly, but she didn’t want to sacrifice a chance at happiness. She took Ryouko’s hand, who pulled her into a warm, reassuring hug.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you, Yui.” Ryouko said, as gently as possible  
  
“Nice to meet you too, Ryouko…”  
  
~~~  
  
It would take a while before they were ready to get Yui back into the school system. Yui didn’t mind as much as she thought she would though, taking the free time as an opportunity to come to grips with her new life. She spent her days tending to Ryouko’s apartment, handling cooking, shopping, and anything else Ryouko herself was too busy for. It was a surprisingly simple life, but Yui and Ryouko both found themselves enjoying it as they grew closer.  
  
Yui eventually did go back to school, pretending to be a transfer student. She acclimated herself surprisingly easily, joining the disciplinary committee and being seen as something of a model student. The girls were all eager to make friends with her, and within a few months, Yui found herself fitting in far better than Yoshio ever had.  
  
Still, even as her school days grew busier, she never gave up the chores she’d taken up at her and Ryouko’s apartment. and as she set a stew she was making for dinner down to simmer, she moved to the couch, contentedly waiting for Ryouko to come home. Yui always got back a few hours earlier than Yui, but she didn’t mind. She knew Ryouko was working hard for the both of them, and it’d be odd if a student and a member of the school’s staff were seeing walking home together…  
  
She heard the door open, and got up to greet Ryouko, filled with nervous energy.  
  
“Hey Yui! Had a good day?” Ryouko asked, sweeping her up into a gentle hug.  
  
“I did! How was work?” Yui asked, eager to spend another evening together.  
  
“Long and boring, haha. But…” She leaned in close to Yui’s face.  
  
“That doesn’t matter, because I’m with the loveliest girl in the world...” She kissed her, passionately, Yui returning the gesture with just as much enthusiasm.  
  
“Jeez, you’re so shameless! Kissing a student like that!” Yui huffed, her cheeks turning red. She loved doing this, but she always got so embarrassed afterwards.  
  
“Oh? But you kissed me back! I guess we’re both shameless!” Mikado teased, making Yui blush even harder.  
  
“But you know, Yui?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Shameless or not, I love you!” She kissed Yui once more, gently.  
  
“I...I love you too, Ryouko.” Yui kissed her back. A warmth building in her chest.  
  
“Why don’t we go up to bed, hmm?” Ryouko winked, Yui knowing exactly what she meant.   
  
“You really are shameless~!”


End file.
